Episode 485 (Story 4: Me Te Doughty Walker!)
Plot A young boy named Gil is dared to stay at a house that is claimed that a bloody head fell down from the chinmey every night for a reward of $200. He brings his dog with him Cast *Gil as (The boy) *Bubble Puppy as (The dog) *Supar Sir Supar as (The rich man) *The head as (Itself) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children. There are possible scary scenes. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: The was a haunted house where supposedly, every night, a bloody head fell down the chimney. At least that's what people said. So nobody would stay there overnight. Then, a rich crab named Sir Supar offered $200 to whoever would do it. And a boy named Gil said he would try if he could have his dog Bubble Puppy with him. So it was all settled. The very next night the boy went to the house with his dog. To make it more cheerful, he started a fire in the fireplace. Then he sat in front of the fire and waited, and his dog waited with him. For a while nothing happened. But a little after midnight he heard someone singing softly off in the woods. The singing sounded something like this: Voice: Me te doughty walker! Gil: It's just somebody singing, Narrator: Gil told himself, but he was frightened. Then Bubble Puppy answered the song! Softly and sadly, he sang: Bubble Puppy: Lynchee kinchy, colly molly, dingo dingo! Narrator: Gil could not believe his ears, Bubble Puppy had never uttered a word before! Then a few minutes later, he heard the singing again. Now it was closer, and louder, but the words were the same: Voice: Me te doughty walker! Narrator: This time Gil tried to stop Bubble Puppy from answering, he was afraid that whoever was singing would hear it and come for them. But Bubble Puppy paid no attention, and again he sang: Bubble Puppy: Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo! Narrator: A half-hour later Gil heard the singing again. Now it was in the backyard, and the song was the same. Voice: ME TE DOUGHTY WALKER! Narrator: Again Gil tried to keep Bubble Puppy quiet. But the dog sang out louder then ever: Bubble Puppy: LYNCHEE KINCHY, COLLY MOLLY, DINGO DINGO! Narrator: Soon Gil heard the singing again. Now it was coming down the chimney and yelled: Voice: ME TE DOUGHTY WALKER! Narrator: Bubble Puppy sang right back: Bubble Puppy: LYNCHEE KINCHY, COLLY MOLLY, DINGO DINGO! Narrator: Suddenly a bloody head fell out of the chimney! It missed the fire and landed right next to Buble Puppy. Bubble Puppy took one look at it and fell over dead from fright! The head turned and stared at Gil and slowly it opened it's mouth and... Bloody Head: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Recap There were rumors about a house that every night a bloody head fell down the chinmey. A rich crab named Sir Supar gave a reward of $200 to whoever stayed at the house to prove it. A young boy named Gil agreed to stay with the request to allow his dog to stay. It was settled. The next night, Gil and Bubble Puppy went to the house alone. Gil makes a fire in the fireplace and waits. It is silent for a while. After midnight, Gil hears a voice singing. Bubble Puppy hears it too and sings back. Gil is surprised. A few minutes later, it sings again only it was closer and louder now. Gil tries to stop Bubble Puppy but he still sings back anyway. Half an hour later, the singing starts up again only not it's in the backyard. Gil tries to stop Bubble Puppy but again he sings back anyway. Soon, it starts up again only now it's coming down the chinmey. Bubble Puppy sings again. Suddenly, a bloody head falls down and lands next to Bubble Puppy. Bubble Puppy is so scared that he dies from fright. The head looks at Gil and screams. Category:Stories